Warrior (2027 Film)
Warrior is a 2027 American superhero film based on the Ultra Comics superhero character by the same name. Produced by 20th century fox and disturbed by Universal Studios It is the nineteenth film of The Ultra Cinematic Universe it was directed by Christopher Nolan. The Film stars Shiva Negar, Grant Gustin, Italia Ricci, Tyler Posey, Carlos Bernard, Giancarlo Esposito, Sam Riley, Poppy Delevingne, Emma Watson, Josh Segarra, Susannna Thompson, and Michelle Williams. Amara teams up with Thomas Jackson to fight with her half sister. Plot: Long ago in a time where mystical human beings were born and created by the king goddess Newt the leader of the forrest of warriors a place where people became heroes. Amara daughter of Newt lives in the forrest of warriors who was sent by her mother Freya Newt's wife. She visits her best friend Ron who has always had support for her saying that she will become the next ultimate warrior and protect the Forrest for entirety. The challenge of the year is about to begin Amara is about to face off against her rival Kaya the challenge begins and it starts off as Kaya gives Amara beating but Amara fights back and wins the challenge. Newt and Ron congratulate her with her pride and courage Amara has a conversation with Newt her dad in their house she asks her dad if she asks him if she can be the next ultimate warrior but Newt denies her claiming she is not ready Amara leaves in frustration. Ron tries to calm her down she couldn't believe what her father just said after everything she has done to get this point to go and achieve moments like today Ron promises to her one she will become the ultimate warrior. All of a sudden a green flash arrives from the sky it was Amara's evil half sister Divine aka Green Ring she was sent away for her vile actions against humanity and threatens to destroy all life Amara is shocked by her return she fights Divine to defeat her. Thomas Jackson aka Lightning-Man arives into a another universe and sees what's going on Divine throws Amara into the water but Thomas dives in and saves her. Thomas and Amara arrive back Newt thanks Thomas for saving Amara's life Amara tells her dad she must go after Divine Newt once again refuses Amara finally snaps and pushes her dad to the ground for not being supportive. Thomas goes to Amara seeing how she's doing after her argument with her dad Amara thanks Thomas for saving her and tells him the story about her mother about how she left to Hermanyia the place where she was born and Divine betrayed her family Thomas agrees to help her defeat Divine and train her they leave the forrest of warriors. In a dream Amara is in a room Thomas kisses Amara but then she faints she wakes up and is afraid Thomas hugs her. Divine arrives back at Calaballa and sees her henchman Blacko prince of Octta Divine tells Blacko that Amara has a new ally in Thomas Lord Draco king of the dark knight's approaches towards Divine and Blacko to sure Thomas Jackson is defeating and Amara will be murdered in cold blood. Thomas and Amara arrive in Venice to find Divine but apparently they run into Vince Unwin leader of a group called Rebellion looking potenial threats around the globe. He introduces them tonhis team two English sisters Kara and Linda American pilot Aidan Taylor and his girlfriend Laurel Walker Thomas and Amara reveal to them he have powers and tell them about Divine and the warriors origin. Vince informs that Divine will be heading to Monaco in tomorrow to see Russ Andre they decide to go there and stop her. Ron tells Newt that Amara has leave Newt knows she left with Thomas and gone off to find Divine. The team arrives at Monaco to find and search for Divine and Blacko until Divine arrives and attacks civilians Thomas fights her but then Blacko comes in and turns the tables around Amara attempts to fight Divine and almost gets a man killed leaving Vince boiling with frustration Thomas wounds Blacko as Divine and Blacko retreat. Vince and Amara argue about the incident Cast * Shiva Negar as Amara/Warrior: * Grant Gustin as Thomas Jackson/Lightning-Man: * Italia Ricci as Divine/Green Ring: * Tyler Posey as Ron: * Carlos Bernard as Newt: * Giancarlo Esposito as Vince Unwin: * Sam Riley as Blacko: * Poppy Delevingne as Kara Potter: * Emma Watson as Linda Potter: * Josh Segarra as Aidan Taylor: * Susanna Thompson as Laurel Walker: * Michelle Williams as Freya: Category:Films featuring Shiva Negar Category:Films featuring Grant Gustin Category:Films featuring Italia Ricci Category:Films featuring Tyler Posey Category:Films featuring Giacarlo Esposito Category:Films featuring Sam Riley Category:Films featuring Poppy Delevingne Category:Films featuring Emma Watson Category:Films featuring Josh Segarra Category:Films featuring Susanna Thompson Category:Films featuring Michelle Williams Category:Ultra Cinematic Universe